Let it Snow!!!
by Jadej.j
Summary: Continued from the story X-Mas Card. Seto and Mokuba are still at Yugi's when they get snowed in.


* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Let it Snow!!!"

* * *

The party was in full swing. Lisa was watching everyone from a corner of the room. She didn't feel she fit in right with everyone yet. There was a smile on her face though. Seto and Mokuba were having fun. Mokuba was shaking a gift with his name on it. Lisa slowly looked though her cards. Her Goddess of Light seemed to look at her. Suddenly someone was holding her. She turned to look into brown eyes. _ "Joey." _

"What are you doing over here alone?" Lisa put her cards back into the silver prymaid. _"I don't know. I guess..."_

"You are coming over there and have some fun." Lisa started to nibble Joey's ear. The blonde duelist was shocked. _"Why should we? When we can have fun right here."_ She pulled him down into a heated kiss. Joey wasn't fighting her. _"Mmmmm..." _

"Lisa??? Joey??? Are ya coming over to play this game?" They broke the kiss and looked over to Yugi. Both of their faces heated up. _ "Be right over Yugi." Lisa and Joey both walked over to the others. "You okay Lisa?"_ Lisa grin at the young prince of games. _"Ya I am, Yugi. It's just been a long time since I really enjoyed a Christmas."_ Purple eyes looked at her. "How come?" Lisa took a deep breath. 

"I lost my father four years ago. Around Christmas time." The room became quiet. _ "Now let's not worry about things of the past okay. It's Christmas Eve. So what is this game we got to play?"_ Lisa sat down. Téa grined. _ "How come I don't like the look on your face Téa?" _ Joey sat down beside Lisa. _"Truth or Dare!!"_ Seto wiggled in his seat. So did Yugi. _ "Ya got to be kidding." _

"I am not." Téa looked at everyone. _"It's the best game to find out about everyone."_ Lisa sighed. _"I will say. That how that game works." _ Gramps came into the room. _"So is everyone having fun?"_ Everyone nodded. _ "Well now here is some hot chocolate for you all."_

"Thank you!!!" They all took a cup. _"So let's get the game started then."_ Téa stood up and got a few straws. _"Okay everyone pick a straw."_ Lisa looked at the straws in Téa's hand. Mokuba jump up and grab a straw. _"Now let's keep this clean for now because of the youngest." _

"What does that mean?" Lisa broke out in laughter. _ "Lisa!!!" _

"I..hehehe...I'm sorry." Téa put the straws into Lisa's face. _ "Okay, okay I take one."_ Lisa took a straw and then Joey reached over and grab one as well. Then Kaiba, Yugi and Tristan. Joey had the different color on the end of the staw. _ "So Joey who are you going to ask, Truth or Dare?" _ He looked around the room. Everyone waited for Joey to pick someone. _"Well let's start with Kaiba. Truth or Dare?"_ Seto grip his knees. He let out a breath. _"Truth!"_ Lisa eyes widened. Joey thought for a moment for a question for Kaiba to answer. _ "We are waiting Joey." _ Joey's eyes blinked. _"Well Kaiba do ya still want to beat Yami in a duel?"_ Lisa hit Joey with her hand. Suddenly Kaiba laughed out loud. _"Brother are you all right?"_ Seto looked at Mokuba. _"Yes brother I'm fine. Of course I still want to beat Yami in a duel but now..." _ Everyone looked at him as became quiet. _"It's not as important any more. It just the challenge that is left now." _ Yugi looked at Kaiba. _"You don't want to hurt me or Yami any more?"_ Kaiba looked over to Yugi. _"You have to wait your turn Yugi."_ Everyone laughed. Lots of silly questions and dares happened, over the next hour. 

* * *

Téa and Tristan left a bit early. Kaiba and Mokuba were about to leave. _"So did you two have fun?" _ Mokuba sleeply nodded. _"Yes I did, Lisa it's been a long time coming that I should have some fun for once."_ Lisa grined. Joey was sleeping on the couch. _"I think Joey and I are staying here for the night."_ Seto smiled back at Lisa. _"We it's best we go now."_ He held Mokuba in his arms. Lisa open the door. The blast of wind made her shut it closed fast. _ "What in the world?"_ She looked out the window. The snow was coming down fast and hard. _ "I don't believe this." _ Yugi had come up behind the group. _ "What's wrong?"_ Seto turn around. _"It's a blizzard Yugi. I think Mokuba and I are stuck here."_ Yugi moved up to the window and looked outside.

_"I hope Téa and Tristan got home okay. It looks really bad out there."_ Lisa looked at Yugi. Yugi nodded. _"Well now I'll see if we've got any more blankets for you and your brother."_ Gramps went to the closet. _"Thank you."_ The group went back to the living room. Joey was snoring at this time. Lisa giggled. Then a snore came out of Mokuba. _"Well now that the kids are sleeping, are there any adult's games we can play?"_ Seto and Yugi giggled. _"You mean that sleeping child over there on the couch."_ Lisa nodded. Joey snored again. Gramps came back into the room. _"Here we go I found some sleeping bags for you all."_ Yugi went over to his Gramps and helped him.

Lisa help Seto put Mokuba in one of the sleeping bag. _"Mmm..Seto..mmm...."_

"Go to sleep brother it's okay." The small boy curled up into a ball. _"So cute, ya just got to love him."_ Lisa grined. Seto blushed as Yugi giggled. _"Well here is the last of the Cocoa. I'll make sure when I get up to make more for you all."_ The three of them took a cup. _"Okay Gramps."_ Yugi got in a sleeping bag. Lisa looked at him. _"Don't you have your own bed Yugi?"_ Purple eyes looked at Lisa. _"Ya I do but I think it's more fun to sleep here with my friends."_ Lisa looked over at Seto as Yugi said that.

_-It's been a long time since I've seen Seto look so happy.-_

=You worry about him don't you?=

-Yes, I do. He's my friend.- 

=He doesn't have many of those does he?= Lisa wiggled in the sleeping bag. _ "Are you all right Lisa?"_ She looked up at Yugi and Seto. _"Ya just talking to myself."_ She stuck out her tongue. Both of them laughed. _"I know what you mean by that Lisa."_ Yugi hugged his Puzzle. Lisa touched her Ankh. _"For along time, I thought I was a bit crazy." _ She closed her eyes. _ "People thought the death of my father cause me to act like two different people." _

"Lisa..." She let out a deep breath. _ "I'm glad to call you all my friends."_ The wind was the only thing that could be heard. _"I'm glad to call you my friends too."_ Seto smiled at her and Yugi. _"Same here too but I can't speak for Yami."_ The room broke into laughter. _"Oops, let's not wake the kids now."_ Lisa had a silly grin on her face. A pair of snores echo the room and then small giggles.

_"Now this is fun. Talking to good friends."_ They keep talking for an hour. _ "Seto do you recall any of your past life?"_ Seto blinked. _"My past life?"_ Yugi looked away. _"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."_

"What I think what Yugi is trying to ask is, do you dream of Ancient Egypt of late?" Once again only the wind could be heard._ "Well I think I have been but I'm not sure. They come and go so fast at times." _ Lisa hop over in her sleeping bag to Seto. Yugi did the same. _"A question for you Seto." _ He looked at them both. _ "Do you want to remember or not?" _ The wind seemed to sound like a monster at the door. It pounded on the door. Seto shook all over. He then found himself in a group hug. _ "It's okay Seto. Just the wind it's nothing."_ He buried his head into Lisa's and Yugi's chests. A few moments went by. The wind die down at last. _ "Thank you."_ They held in the hug for a few more mintues. Seto moved back from Yugi and Lisa. _ "I can't really say if I want to remember. Those dreams..."_

"The dreams I have aren't fun either Seto. They are mostly battles, deaths or even betrayals." Both boys looked at her. _ "Really Lisa, don't you dream about your Aibou?"_

"That's just it Yugi. Nyla was a person that always seemed to be in these kind of situations." The silver Ankh gave off a glow. _"It seems Nyla wants to get some sleep now." _ Yugi smiled. _"So does Yami but I want to keep chatting."_

"Same here. I want to know about these dreams the two of you are talking about." The Puzzle glowed brightly and Yami faces Seto. _ "Are you sure of that Kaiba?"_

"Yes and the name is Seto. I'm tried of being called Kaiba. It sounds so cold all the time." Ruby eyes widened and then narrowed. _"What did you do with the real Kaiba?" _

"I made him remember the meaning of Christmas, Yami." Lisa stared at the King of Games. _ "This Christmas is still strange to me."_

"That's okay Yami you will learn all about these special days." 

"There is more than one of these Christmas?" Seto and Lisa laughed. _ "Well they are called different things and they have different meanings, but one thing is sure."_

"And that is?" Seto spoke up._ "They are fun and people do things with their families and friends."_ Yami still had a concerned look on his face. Lisa and Seto giggled. _ "Now back to the subject. Are you sure about this Seto?"_ He nodded. _ "I need to know. I feel a part of me is missing." _

"That might be the Millenium rod." Seto looked at Yami. _ "Millenium rod???"_

"It's your Millenium item you had in the past Seto." 

"I see..." He felt Lisa's hand touch his face. _"Now do you trust us."_ Seto nodded slowly. Both the Millenium puzzle and the Silver Ankh glowed. The Sennen Eye glowed on Yami's forehead and an Ankh glowed on Lisa's cheek. _ "Now not all your past memories will come back at once. It will take time."_

"Also you might need the Millenium rod to regain them all." Engery went though Seto. He blinked his eyes and looked at Yami and Lisa. _ "Now let's get some sleep. I hope you're ready for those dreams Seto." _

"I hope so too Yami, good night and Merry Christmas to you and Lisa."

"Sleep well you two." Lisa wiggled into the sleeping bag. The wind once again blew but the worst of the storm was over.

* * *

Lisa woke up frist. She sat up and looked around the room. Yugi was still sleeping quietly. Seto was hugging his pillow. Joey and Mokuba were still snoring but not as loud. Lisa got out of the sleeping bag. She thought of jumping back into it. The room was ice cold. She moved to the door and looked out the window. _"By the Gods. Wake up, Wake up now!!!"_ Lisa shouted. _ "Lisa what's wrong?"_ Yugi rub his eyes. Seto was helping his brother as Joey streched. _"You are not going to believe this but I think we're snowed in."_ Everyone looked at her. _"No way!!!"_ Joey got off the couch and headed for the door. He stop cold. _ "Yugi don't you have the heat on?"_

"That's what I thought, so I went to the door to see if the storm had stopped and I looked out the window..." Joey went to the window. There was nothing but snow. _ "Yugi... I think Lisa is right." _

"Well there is one way to find out." The group ran up the stairs. Yugi went into his room and opened the window. It was a site that no one would forget. Snow every where. It looked like a white desert. _"Not good." _

"Wow!!!" Mokuba was about to jump out the window but Seto took hold of him. _ "I think first we've got to put our winter coats on, don't you think Mokuba?"_ The young boy turned and ran down the stairs. Lisa laughed out loud. _ "Got to love the youth of today." _ Seto started to laugh. _ "Well first we've got to find out what happened and what's going to happen next."_ The group head down the stairs when Mokuba was trying to come back up. _"We'll go out in a moment Mokuba. I promise but first we've got to find out what is going on outside."_ Mokuba's face darkened a bit but the boy nodded. They tried the TV, it took a moment for it to warm up. They listened to the news taking about snow records being broken and telling people to stay inside for now. They said it was something to do with three storms hitting Japan at once. _ "No wonder there was a monster out side the door."_

"Lisa!!!" Yugi rolled his eyes. By this time Gramps got up and found out what was going on. _"Now this is a pickle isn't it. Well Lisa could you help me cook up something for everyone." _ Lisa got up and followed Gramps. Mokuba had curled up in Seto lap. _"I'm glad we are here. It's more fun."_ Seto hugged his brother. _"Well Yugi are you up for a friendly duel?"_ Yugi beam. _ "Of couse Seto. Let me get my cards and the dueling board."_ The group had fun for the next couple of hours just dueling for fun and talking. 

* * *

Will friendships grow or not? Don't worry the snow will disapear, but not the friends. 

Thanks for the spell checking Jumper Prime. 


End file.
